Marriage
Marriage is a religious and economic union between two (or in rare cases more than two) people. Traditionally, marriage has always been a very symbolic act; either of love or family merges (arranged marriages), and marriage ceremonies have always been celebrated according to a specific faith. In modern times, the religious aspect has fallen out of favour, and marriage has become more an economic act. Marriage laws All countries have their own laws of marriage, either politically or religiously decided. These may restrict who can marry and how, as well as whether divorces are allowed or not. Ihazon In Ihazon, marriage is protected by national law. The law defends any person's right to marry, as well as the right to divorce, as long as both parties consent. The law does not prevent religions to have their own interpretations, however, as following a religion is voluntary. Church of Langenthal, the largest religion in Ihazon, has traditionally had stricter views on marriage. In Devout faith, a marriage is reserved between a man and a woman over the age of 20, but most Devout priests also wed non-straight couples in Langenthal. This is less common in New Summerset and completely impossible in Trondheim. All Devouts agree that marriages cannot happen between family members, including third cousins. Divorces are frowned upon, but not prohibited, and have no social stigma in the capital. Arranged marriages are uncommon, but not spoken against; and the church encourages marriages of love, although they are restrictive on intercourse before marriage. Both Devout Asseculs and traditional Asseculs are more open to untraditional marriages. There's a few differences between the two types of Asseculs: traditional Asseculs, like with Redeos, do not prohibit marriage between cousins, while Devout Asseculs do. Traditional Asseculs are also more in favour of arranged marriages, as well as allowing polymarriages, unlike Devout Asseculs. Radosis As the official Radosicus religion is Genus Reditus, this reflects the country's marriage laws. Arranged marriages between families is the norm here, and the right to marry of love is not respected. It is not uncommon, however, to have lovers both outside of and before marriage. In this way, love and lust is allowed outside the bounds of official marriage, which is more of a political union or alliance. There is no age restriction to engagement, but one can only be wed after turning 15, the age of consent in Radosis. When wed, both partaking families swear allegiance to each other and to protect the married couple. Betraying this loyalty is a valid reason for annulment of the marriage, which is the closest to a divorce that is possible in the system. The annulment is handled by the Court of Genus Reditus, the national court of religious matters. A large portion of the Radosicus population are Asseculs, who are less represented in state matters. Their marriage traditions are not strict on whether a marriage is arranged or not, but many do prefer arranged ones. Asseculs, unlike Redeos, also allow marriages between several people, but this is uncommon in practise and is usually reserved to wealthy and influential families. Asseculs are also much more tolerant of marriage annulments, and generally annul marriages to anyone who wishes for it assuming both parties agree. Some Radosicus' who have strayed from the traditions of their faith, often dubbed Asseculs Reditus, believe that annulment may only be achieved through sacrificial ritual. This is known as Divorce by Combat, and involves the married fighting until one (or no one) is victorious.Category:Concepts